inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Aresu Ran
(Defender) |number = 4 (Zeus) |element = Earth |team = *'Zeus' *'Zeus (Ares)' |seiyuu = Kase Yasuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 025 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Aresu Ran ( ), also known as Ares (アレス), is a defender for Zeus. In Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he is a defender for Zeus. Profile Appearance He has long reddish-brown hair which is braided to one side and covers his right eye. He has gray eyes and tan skin. He is one of the tallest members of the team and usually has stern or gloomy expression. Personality Just like most members of the team, he depends on the Aqua of Gods that was given to him by Kageyama. It also displays how obedient the team is to Kageyama Reiji by following his orders. Though, after losing to Raimon he, along with his team, didn't use it again because he learns the importance of playing fair soccer. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' His team played the match against Teikoku Gakuen and won. His team played against Raimon in Football Frontier finals. In the end they lost by 4-3 against Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Aresu played in the match between Inakuni Raimon and Zeus in the first match of the main tournament of the Football Frontier. His team took a 2-0 lead by goals of Heruse and Aphrodi. However, Inakuni Raimon got back in the match and came back winning 3-2, knocking Zeus out of the Football Frontier tournament. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Aresu, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': God's Toga (神々のトーガ, randomly dropped from Zeus at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Deio Geki *'Manual': Ice Ground *'Topic': Yukimichi Training (雪道トレーニング, obtained at the Ice Path in the Russian Roulette Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Aresu, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Record': Emblem Collector (エンブレムコレクター, collect 100 emblems) After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 910 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Aresu, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Photo': Training Equipment (トレーニング器具の写真, taken in room 203 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Kageyama All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Kageyama All Star' *'Ura Zeus' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Kami to Uchuu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'-KAGE-' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Ura Zeus' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Ura Zeus' Trivia *His name is based on "Ares", the Greek God of War. Navigation Category:Original series characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Wood characters